


Agent

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Renegade [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In light of his younger brother's treachery, Silas Kallus has to deal with the aftermath in his own ways.





	Agent

Silas scowled as he read through the report, well-aware of the way Director Isard was looking at him while his little psychotic brat smirked at the older man. "Alexsandr has always been an....emotional timebomb." Silas states as he choose his words carefully, looking at the Director with an almost bored look. This was a game of cat and mouse, he had to be careful with how he spoke and how he reacted, Isard wouldn't hesitate to have him executed for treason and conspiracy via affiliation. "I did try to warn Director Tarkin that it was an unwise course of action to allow my younger brother to oversee dealing with the riots on Lasan but my warnings went ignored.".

"So, you knew he would betray?" Isard inquires curiously.

"No. In fact, I was actually quite surprised that there was no evident effect on him from the massacre." Silas responds, which was true. There had been no evident sign of his brother being negatively affected. "Alexsandr's betrayal was....unexpected.".

"Yu would have no quirms about dealing with this situation then?".

Silas smiled coldly at the Director. "It would be my pleasure to remind my dear brother of what happens when he crosses me, Director. Perhaps he will even lead me to Dmitri and the man's family." Silas responds as he stood and brushed off his uniform jacket. "It's best to prone the more....troublesome branches from the family tree before they become an issue, no?".

"My thoughts exactly, Agent Kallus. Dismissed." Isard said with a slightly pleased look, causing the younger brunette man to nod and exit the office with Ysanne close behind him, following into step beside him which caused the man to eye the younger woman curiously, awaiting her additional remarks. He knew his orders still stood with keeping an eye on Thrawn, due to whatever her obssession with the Chiss.

"You're fortunate my father considers you to be a important assest. That slip of yours nearly cost you your life and cost me an informant." Ysanne remarks as she took the lead and lead him into an abandon hallway that many often avoided, turning to look at him with a partially annoyed look as the agent leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, allowing his smug demeanor to slip into the weariness, since he knew she saw right through the mask. 

"Apologizes, Ysanne. I...am not thinking clearly, I have done everything I can to secure Alexsandr's position and this is how he repays me?" Silas responds as he snarled slightly, giving a slightly deranged smirk as he moved closer towards her. "That ingrate will learn that there is a difference between kindness and tolerance.".

"Make both your brothers examples as to why traitors will not be tolerated then." Ysanne says as she smiled at him in that cold way of hers that he found quite attractive. 

Silas nod quietly as he kept his position. "I heard an interesting rumor that Isard plans to assign you to a rather career changing mission on Darkknell." Silas states as he gave her a bored look. "I would be wary of his intentions if I were you. He's starting to get rather.....suspscious in the missions he's sending us on.".

"Oh? Are you worried about me?".

Silas gave a shrug as he pushed himself off the wall. "What? Would you be upset if I said no?" Silas asks which caused Ysanne to roll her eyes and turn to leave. 

"Watch yourself, Silas." Ysanne says as she left.

There was something mystifying about her sometimes, Silas simply shrugged and continued his journey to his quarters, to gather his equipment before he shipped out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Introducing Agent Silas Kallus! A reoccuring villain for this series!


End file.
